The Power of the Daleks
"The Power of the Daleks" is the third story of the fourth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Background information Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - Patrick Troughton *Polly - Anneke Wills *Ben - Michael Craze *The Examiner - Martin King *Quinn - Nicholas Hawtrey *Bragen - Bernard Archard *Lesterson - Robert James *Janley - Pamela Ann Davy *Hensell - Peter Bathurst *Resno - Edward Kelsey *Valmar - Richard Kane *Daleks - **Gerald Taylor **Kevin Manser **Robert Jewell **John Scott Martin *Daleks' Voice - Peter Hawkins *Guards - **Peter Forbes-Robertson **Robert Russell **Robert Luckham *Kebble - Steven Scott Uncredited performers *Bernard Forest as a guard (1-5) *William Hartnell as the Doctor (1) (hallucination) *Tony Lammar as a guard (1-5) *J. Pollard as a rebel (4) *Jenny Robbins as a rebel (3-4) *Tony Rohr as a rebel (3-4) *Philip Ryan as a radio engineer (2,4) Crew *Written by David Whitaker *Directed by Christopher Barry *Produced by Innes Lloyd *Incidental Music - Tristram Cary *Title Music composed by Ron Grainer **Realised by Delia Derbyshire (credit added in 2016 animated reconstruction) *Special Sound by Brian Hodgson and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop (credit added in 2016 animated reconstruction) *Sound Supervisor - Buster Cole *Grams Operator - Lance Andrews (credit added in 2016 animated reconstruction) *Story Editor - Gerry Davis *Film Cameraman - Peter Sargent (credit cut from 2016 animated reconstruction) *Film Editor - Jim Latham (credit cut from 2016 animated reconstruction) *Script Editor - Dennis Spooner (credit added in 2016 animated reconstruction) *Production Assistant - Michael Briant (credit added in 2016 animated reconstruction) *Assistant Floor Manager - Marjorie Yorke (credit added in 2016 animated reconstruction) *Costume Designer - Sandra Reid *Make-Up by Gillian James (credit cut from 2016 animated reconstruction) *Lighting - Graham Southcott (credit cut from 2016 animated reconstruction) *Designer - Derek Dodd *Daleks created by Terry Nation *Daleks designed by Raymond Cusick (credit added in 2016 animated reconstruction) *Producer - Innes Lloyd *Directed by Christopher Barry The Animation Unit *Character Art - Martin Geraghty (2016 animated reconstruction) *Cel Shading - Adrian Salmon (2016 animated reconstruction) *Background Art and Storyboards - Daryl Joyce (2016 animated reconstruction) *Additional Art and In-Betweens - Mike Collins (2016 animated reconstruction) *Animators - **Joanna Hepworth (2016 animated reconstruction) **Anne Marie Walsh (2016 animated reconstruction) **Barry Evans (2016 animated reconstruction) **Robin Brindle (2016 animated reconstruction) **Tom Mathieson (2016 animated reconstruction) **Adam M. Watts (2016 animated reconstruction) **Terri Matthews (2016 animated reconstruction) **Greg Manwaring (2016 animated reconstruction) **Maria Birmingham (2016 animated reconstruction) **Mat Greaves (2016 animated reconstruction) **Jake Harvey (2016 animated reconstruction) **Clinton Priest (2016 animated reconstruction) **Gregg Willis (2016 animated reconstruction) **Valentina Grasso (2016 animated reconstruction) *Live Action Reference Actors - **Nick Scovell (2016 animated reconstruction) **Rob Thrush (2016 animated reconstruction) *3D Animator and Compositor - Rob Ritchie (2016 animated reconstruction) *Sound Restoration and Remastering - Mark Ayres (2016 animated reconstruction) *With Thanks to Graham Strong (2016 animated reconstruction) *Title Film Restoration - Peter Crocker (2016 animated reconstruction) *Grading - Jonathan Wood (2016 animated reconstruction) *Special Thanks to - **Rebecca Richmond (2016 animated reconstruction) **Claire Grey (2016 animated reconstruction) **Steve Roberts (2016 animated reconstruction) **Richard Bazley (2016 animated reconstruction) **John Kelly (2016 animated reconstruction) **Kate Derrick (2016 animated reconstruction) **Chris Bowles (2016 animated reconstruction) **Ian Grutchfield (2016 animated reconstruction) **Technicolor Post Production (2016 animated reconstruction) *Executive Producer for BBC Worldwide - Paul Hembury (2016 animated reconstruction) *Produced and Directed by Charles Norton (2016 animated reconstruction) References 1820; 1986; 2020 500 Year Diary; anti-magnetics; brass band; brewery; bus; butterfly; camera; China; computer; Crusades; dagger; Dalek; Dalek 9; Dalek 10; Dalek 11; Dalek 12; Dalek 13; Dalek 14; Dalek 15; Dalek 16; Dalek 17; Dalek 18; Dalek space capsule; deputy governor; the Doctor's ring; dog; dog whistle; Earth; Earth Examiner; electricity; engineer; ethyl alcohol; Father Christmas; fruit; glasses; governor; gun; hat; Kaled mutant; laser torch; magnifying glass; martial law; mercury; meteor storm; microphone; mining; neutraliser; oxygen; pepper pot; physics; pliers; Polo, Marco; positronic brain; power generator; rabbit; radiation; radio; recorder; regeneration; robot; rocket; Saladin; screwdriver; sedative; Snowcap; sodium; sodium ethoxide; sonic lock; South Pole; squad leader; static electricity; sulphuric acid; telephone; thermodynamics, first law of; tungsten steel; video conference; Vulcan; Vulcan colony; weather satellite Additional references Bad Wolf; C, Meash; dog; Enfield, Katherine; green book; life drawing; Magpie Electricals; Mark; milk; Oliver; Organisation Committee; ration tokens; R, Rob; Weyland-Yutani Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes